Madness
by isabellacrown1
Summary: DJ agrees to help Finn and Isabella.


The man in front of you could be described as a dirty, greasy, nobody. A criminal. A petty thief with questionable sanity. You though all of these fit him, yes, but you would also admit that some tiny part of you found him attractive.

Finn and Rose had dragged you with them on a race against the clock mission to save the Resistance, or in your words, a suicide mission. You had to sneak INTO the Supremacy, Snoke's ship, and somehow get a tracker to turn off. To be completely honest, you were just an extra set of eyes, not even a mechanic. General Organa had been friends with your parents and took you under her wing when they met their untimely demise defending the Resistance.

But this all leads up to you be trapped in a crummy cell on a crummy planet while Rose and Finn talk jibberish around you about codes and what not. You we just trying to come up with a way to get out of this damn cell.

Thats when he made himself known. The petty thief that was somewhat easy on the eyes of you really looked, and believe me you were looking.

And so was he, whoever he was. Lazy was a way to describe how he moved, another would be confident. He had all the cards in his hands, or at least he pretended he did.

So when the pickpocket managed to open the cell door, not leaving before giving you a wink, you knew that your best shot at saving the Resistance was now toast.

"I can not believe you all just let him get away!" You cried, exiting the cell.

"Well, you can't really blame us, I mean he looked shifty!" Finn defended.

You scoffed, throwing a hand in the air. "How do you think a mast code breather looks, Finn?! I'm going after him!" You shouted, sprinting off in the direction he went.

Rose grabbed onto Finn's jacket to keep him from running after you. "She'll be fine, right now we need to go."

Meanwhile, you were sprinting down the corridor like a mad woman. You didn't see the back of the Master Code Breaker until you slammed into him and knocked him to the floor.

"Kriffing hell-!" You cursed, hoping to the maker that you did not just body slam a hotel guard. When you looked down you saw that it was in fact the man you were looking for. "Oh, uh, hello again."

He chuckled and raised an eyebrow. "Hiya, sweetheart."

"Yeah, well, we actually really need you to come with us," you stated, cheeks heating up at the way he was looking at you.

"That could be something I can do, sweetheart. But first I th-th-th-think we need to get out of he-"

Excited beeping cut him off, and you turned your head to see one of your favorite little droids. "BB-8 what are you doing?"

The droid swiveled his head between the two of you and the position you were in. "Yeah, uh, no time. Let's get out of here."

You helped the man to his feet and you, the droid, and the master code breaker took off back down the corridor and through a back exit.

"By the way, my names Y/N, who are you?" You asked, running right beside the man.

"DJ. But you can call me whatever you want to, d-d-d-darlin," he winked at you and found an unused ship that the casino owned and opened the hatch. "Come on, get in."

You and BB-8 stepped in and DJ quickly jumped into the cockpit, powering up the ship. "Code Breaker and a pilot?"

You leaned over the pilot's seat and gave him a smirk.

"I'm a man of many talents," he winked at you again and the ship took off.

"Oh, I'm sure," you flirted back. There wasn't any harm.

DJ sucked in his lower lip, but kept his eyes on the life down below. Several ships were headed towards an open field.

"That has to be where they are, over towards the cliff," you pointed and DJ manuvered the ship in their direction.

"What do I get for saving you and your friends?" He teased, eyes flitting over your face.

You giggled and shook your head. "You haven't saved them yet, flyboy."

DJ's full lips pouted with mock hurt and you rolled your eyes. Pressing a quick kiss to his cheek (close to his lips) you smirked and headed over to where the hatch had begun to lower, BB-8 already standing on it.

"BB-8 are you flying that?" You could hear Finn asking. You quickly walked down the steps, DJ not two steps behind you.

"Did someone order a rescue?" You quipped.

The duo rushed forward and the hatch began to close as DJ headed back to the cockpit, Finn and Rose following behind him.

"Can you really do this?" asked Finn, his nerves getting the best of him. DJ let out a sigh and you suddenly feared for the worst. Was this just a trick? Was he lying?

And this started his speach about how he needed a payment at the end of it, and a little something extra. You both met eyes but you quickly looked away, feeling the blush spread on your cheeks.

"How about the necklace?" He asked, gesturing at Rose's pendant.

Finn was quick to jump to her defense, but Rose had made up her mind and ripped off the necklace and throwing it at him.

He walked off and Finn followed close behind.

"Rose, you didn't have to do that," you said quietly.

The girl smiled, "No. It was what's right. Besides, it's good that it's useful for something, like taking the First Order down."

You hugged her tightly. "I'm going to go check on the boys."

"What's going on with you and that guy?" Rose asked.

You sputtered slightly. "I'm sorry?"

"You two just seem…cozy." You laughed, you couldn't help it. You? Cozy? With DJ? Sure he was attractive for a greasy trouble maker, but cozy with him…

You shook your head and left her by herself, walking to where DJ and Finn were arguing. Upon seeing you, Finn sighed and left the sitting area, leaving the two of you alone.

"Can't stay away, c-c-c-can you?" DJ teased.

You scoffed and sat on the couch opposite him. "Rose seems to think that we are 'cozy' with one another."

DJ shrugged, "I wouldn't mind it," he said with yet another wink.

You laughed and ran a hand through your hair. "No, no I'm sure you wouldn't, darlin'," you shot back with a wink of your own.

The man bit his lower lip seductively and the air in the room seemed to change. You couldn't help but looking up and down. There were butterflies in your stomach, stupid butterflies.

You were both leaning forward now, ever so slightly. You could feel your lips yearning for his. You wondered what he would taste like. But you knew that you had to strip this before something happened.

"I should go and check on them," you whispered, standing from your seat. You got to be at arms length from him when he quickly snatched your forearm and pulled you onto his lap.

You both studied one another for a moment, then your lips met and you were kissing with passion. His hands slid up your waiste and trailed along your spine while you cupped his cheeks. Your hands snaked their way into his dark hair and tangled your fingers in it.

"Guys! We're approaching!" Rose called from above.

The two of you sprun apart fast, and you went over to where there was a small sink to quickly splash your face and fix your hair.

DJ watched you with amusement, his hair sticking up every which way.

"Go ahead, I have to fix my clothes," you told him, trying to shoot him back to the cockpit. This only made DJ chuckle, but he did as you requested.

By the time you rejoined the group, DJ had gotten you all through the shield undetectedx

"How are we going to blend in?" You asked the group.

Finn purses his lips. "We're going to have to steal some First Order uniforms. So that means taking some people down."

You're eyes widened feeling your heart leap into your throat. "This is insane. We are going to be caught and killed!"

Still, you all went on with it. Finding four random officers wasn't as hard as you had believed it would have been. You all stunned them with your guns and pulled them into a very small storage closet, not big enough for four people let alone eight.

You all stripped them as best you could, but undressing was proving to be a problem.

Limbs were everywhere, all of you were elbowing and kneeing each other without meaning to. Not to mention, being practically bare in front for each other would most likely lead to embarrassing memories later on, if you all weren't so scared of getting caught.

You also couldn't help but blush at DJ, who somehow looked even better in a First Order uniform kept staring at you during the whole process.

Finn had the decency of turning around while you had no top on, but you couldn't say the same about your code breaker. You heard him suck in a sharp breath, so you glanced at him to make sure he was okay. He was just leaning on the wall, fully dressed, and eyes dark with lust.

"This uniform is so baggy on me," whispered Rose, trying her best to tuck the shirt in and smooth the wrinkles.

"I'd rather too big than too tight. Can you see my underwear through these? That's probably not regulation if you can," you commented, turning so she could see.

"No, your fine."

DJ, from the corner mumbled something out that sounded like and 'I wish', but you weren't sure.

Once the hats were on and the coast was clear, the four of you snuck back out into the hallway, Finn and Rose at the front and you and DJ at the back.

When you reached the section you needed, DJ pulled out Rose's necklace and started to use it to help him break into the door. After he finished with it, he tossed it back to her and you smiled.

"Do I get a kiss if it opens?" DJ mused, leaning down to your height.

You shrugged, mimicking his facial expression. "Maybe."

The blast door opened and you sighed in relief, pulling DJ's face close to yours for a brief-but very passionate and dare I say sexy- kiss. You all celebrated too soon

A small droid lead a team of First Order officers, including Captain Phasma. You all were stuck.

The next thing you knew, Finn, Rose, and yourself were lined up on your knees in front of the Ginger General, Armitage Hux, and Chrome Dome, Captain Phasma

But worst of all, was when DJ walked out to claim his money for his 'end of the deal' that he supposedly made.

"I seem to be m-m-m-missing something," DJ said looking over his crates of money.

Phasma probably gave him a dirty look. "What?"

Hux was the one to respond now. "Oh yes, he wanted the girl."

"Which one?"

"The one on the end, I believe," sneered the General.

Phasma chuckled, "What are we, giving away prisoners now?"

DJ butt in once more. "She had nothing t-t-t-to do with this. She was coerced."

You couldn't believe what you were hearing this entire time. He was wanting to keep you for his end of whatever deal they made? You were just supposed to let your friends stay here and die?

Phasma dragged you up off your knees and tossed you into DJ's arms.

Finn attempted to get up and save you, but was punched by a storm trooper.

You struggled to get out of DJ's grasp, not wanting to be anywhere near him right now. "Stop s-s-s-struggling. You'll forgive me one day."

With a final yank that didn't do anything but satisfy the rebellious part of you, you glared up at his face. "I hate you."

"It's just business."


End file.
